


Give Me Novacaine

by Kenokosan



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Darcy Lewis is crying, F/M, Mute Loki, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenokosan/pseuds/Kenokosan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by the song ‘Give Me Novacaine’ By Green Day. It’s a Darcy/Loki story some what dark. Don’t like this couple? Then why are you here reading this?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Novacaine

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This has some punishment for Loki. Granted there will be mentioning of blood and needlework.

Relax it’s a one shot……though a very short one.

This was inspired by the song ‘Give Me Novacaine’ By Green Day. It’s a Darcy/Loki story some what dark. Don’t like this couple? Then why are you here reading this?! Granted I feel that writing non-relating stories will help with the bad case of writer’s block.

Rated-T

Disclaimer-DO/NOT/OWN!

\--///--

  
_Take away the sensation inside_   
_Bitter sweet migraine in my head_   
_It’s like a throbbing toothache of the mind_   
_I can’t take this feeling anymore_   


He was in pain. That much could be told as one watched them sew his lips together. The needle, thin, but sharp pierced his skin like butter. His blood dripping down his mouth as a cascading waterfall, falling to the floor leaving puddles behind. The thread of Bestla pulled his lips together as he thrashed and screamed in agony as he was held down by his own brother, Thor, and Hogan as the All-Father continued his needlework. As much as he wanted to resist, fight, and escape this pain, he know he could not. This was his punishment. It was inevitable for him. Tears leaked through his clenched eyes, trying his best not to look his adoptive father in the eye. He was not the only one crying. From afar, watching with a pained expression and a clenched heart was his mortal lover. Darcy Lewis.

  
_Drain the pressure from the swelling,_   
_This sensation overwhelming,_   
_Give me a long kiss goodnight_   
_and everything will be alright_   
_Tell me that I won’t feel a thing_   
_So give me Novacaine_   


Darcy was told by Loki to stay in his room until his punishment was over. He did not want her to him in a weak and pitiful state. At first she did listen. She stayed in his room for the first few minutes before hearing a bloodcurdling scream that you only hear in nightmares. Without a second thought, she ran out the room and down the halls. Granted she startled a good amount of nobles, servants, and even Sif as she ran to the throne room where the screams are coming from. She bursted into the throne room to see Loki, her Loki, being restrained by Thor and Hogan as Odin. Tears began to form in her eyes as she cried out and ran towards them. She was held back by an equally suffering Frigga. Frigga held her like a mother would to a crying child and Darcy held Frigga back as a child would try to comfort a mourning mother. Their cries mingled with another, that one had trouble telling their cries apart.

  
_Out of body and out of mind_   
_Kiss the demons out of my dreams_   
_I get the funny feeling that’s alright_   
_Jimmy says it’s better than air,_   
_I’ll tell you why_   


Before the thread was tighten with the final stitch, Loki gave one last scream that was soon muffled with the final knot by his father. He was finally released and his knees gave way, landing in the puddle of his own blood. Loki took in big gulps of air though his nostrils as he tried to regain breath from all his screaming and the pain he endured. After what seemed like forever he finally opened his eyes to look up. He was expecting to see his father, but the person standing before him wasn’t his father or his mother even. It was Darcy. What was she doing here? He did not want her to see him in state! He looked away from her ashamed of himself. How can he call himself a man with her seeing him in such a state!

_Oh Novacaine_

Loki heard a small splash from the puddle he was kneeling in and saw Darcy also kneeling in it as well. Staining the blue jeans she favored so much. The blood seeped through the fabric, making the blood appear a darker shade of red. His eyes were on anything but her, but soft gentle hands coaxed his head and look at Darcy. Green met blue, as Darcy gave a small sad smile as she cradled his face in her hands. His blood was on her hands, literally, as she wiped away some stray from her face; staining it the process. He wanted to comment on how silly her face looked with his blood on it, but couldn’t remembering the threads that prevented him from speaking. Loki’s shoulders slumped a little and a lock of stray hair plastered on his forehead. Darcy reached up and smoothed the hair back into place with the rest of his hair. Her hand brushed through his scalp, making him groan in pleasure as he recalled their ‘get togethers’ spent in her bed, his bed, or for thrill of being caught…….Tony’s bed.

Her hand was soon gone from his scalp, and he wished that she kept going. Loki tried to open his mouth to tell her to continue, but searing pain went through his lips. He tried to hide from Darcy, but Darcy was quick to catch it. Lifting his head more, her lips kissed his sewn ones with great tenderness.  
Warm and soft clashed on his cold and hard lips, making butterflies form in the pit of his stomach.  
Oh how he wanted to kiss her back! To take their lips and mesh them so they can be one.  
He wish he could, but he was denied that, thanks to his sewn lips.

“I’ll be your Novacaine…… ” she said to him in a whisper, breaking his train of thoughts as she gently pulled his head gently towards her bosom, cradling it. Her heartbeats made his muscles relax and forget more of his pain. He never told anyone this, but her breast were better than the pillows in his room. Soft and warm, and only his to touch.

“….I’ll kiss your pain away….” Darcy whispered as she leaned down and laid a soft lingering kiss on the top of his head. Loki’s arms wrapped themselves around Darcy waist, tightening their grip as a fresh set of tears soaked her shirt. He didn’t deserve her, but yet she still chose him over the good doctor, the captain, and the hawk. Loki was lucky to have her here now. Because if she wasn’t here, right now; he was sure he could not endure this punishment without her. His friend to laugh with and talk to. His lover in his arms and his bed. His one and only Darcy Lewis.

His own personal Novacaine.

  
_Drain the pressure from the swelling,_   
_This sensations overwhelming,_   
_Give me a long kiss goodnight_   
_and everything will be alright_   
_Tell me Jimmy I won’t feel a thing_   
_So give me Novacaine_   


 

\-----///----

This was a doozy to write! I mean I had the song on repeat one too many times and now it’s stuck in my head. I hope you guys like it. Sorry if it’s little sad, but what’s life without a sad stuff? A fairy tale.

R&R

-Kenny


End file.
